


Can you help me?

by TrashHobbit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Oneshot maybe, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHobbit/pseuds/TrashHobbit
Summary: The words echoed in his head like a never ending mantra of insults towards him.how could have he done this to me, of all things i gave him, of everything i did for him he does this shit?when will this stupid motherfucking circus of bullshit end he thought to himself as he fastened his pace along the sidewalk.(this short story may be slightly triggering, contains emotional abuse and slices of my life in it, if you have experienced abuse from your ex partner or current partner you have been warned of possible triggering)





	1. Chapter 1

The air was cold and Gamzee felt like it was the only thing signaling him he was still alive, his cheacks flushed with anger as the coldness tried to calm it with its bitter bite.  
he raised a hand into his hair to grip at it, but soon his frustration was visible in his expression as the hair on the side of his head was long gone due to his loves betrayal.  
'Your hair is too long, let me cut it, at least a little bit!' he had said as he ran a razor through the side of his head without waiting for an answer.  
Gamzee never really minded it at first, but as the man he had once loved showed more and more of this sort of behaviour he felt trapped, and this was the moment his eyes fell open.

 

it was tuesday morning as gamzee wokeup, stretching lazily in his bed with no warm body next to his, he chose to keep his eyes closed as he heard the man in his bathroom clattering objects as he rummaged the cabinet.  
this man was gamzees now ex-lover, Michael, Michael wasnt such a good guy in everyones opinion, how he helicoptered gamzees phone, or got jealous over his friends.  
Gamzee never minded, he thought that was normal, to have his lover so close and in his personal matters, it had all started with inocent remarks of how he should dress better.

'Dont wear your facepaint today'  
You need to brush your hair gamzee'  
'Dont go out today Gamzee'  
'Come here Gamzee let me fix you up'  
'Who is that Gamzee?'  
'What are you doing now Gamzee?'  
'Where were you Gamzee?'

 

truly innocent things.. but as the months had gone by it had become more demanding, even days of constant contact he received messages as Michael had been in the kitchen of how he needed to spend more time with him.  
then came the insults, of how everything was his fault.  
all his friends were talking 'shit' of him to gamzee, they were all laughing at him so he shouldnt hang out with him.  
Michael was sure to let him know that if he went out of that door he knew he was going to cheat on him with some cheap whore or with his 'friends'.  
Then the hair pulling and smacks across his face had come, if he had gone out despite that, the word whore thrown at his face as he was left alone into the livingrooms floor where his 'place' was, like a dogs.  
This had continued for months, almost a year now.  
His friends had been grown more and more worried as they started to notice the bruises, but if they commented.. then they had to be ditched and ignored.  
But the hair was Gamzees eye opener.  
As the razor had buzzed his side clean as he had been too stunned to respond, his hand shakily had reached the now short side in disbelief.  
It was a clean cut, his other side now short, no black long curly locks covering it, no hair to grip at, no hair to pull at, it was just gone withing those minutes.  
'you should be thanking me!' Michael had shouted as tears streamed down Gamzees face.

 

He had ran out of the apartment in his pajamas, not even caring of the weather as he made his way down towards the station, phone in his hand that had already lighted up with notifications of received messages.  
not wanting to even read them he clutched his phone tighter in his hand and allowed it to buzz away.

what had he done now?  
why did he do that?  
what was the point of that? 

He questioned himself as he swallowed the ball in his throat and tried to hold his tears to himself.

as the road cleared into a parking lot, he walked shakily halfway throught it before collapsing onto the pavement, his knees taking most of the blow as he broke down and allowed himself to cry.  
the tears felt warm as they streamed down his cheeks, it felt good to let the frustration and confusion out at that moment, but his head gave him no rest as it tried to analyze the situation.

did he really deserve it?  
had he done something wrong?  
did he forget to brush it today...?  
it was his fault wasnt it..

He shook his head at the last thought, it wasnt his fault, he had done nothing to deserve this, it wasnt his fault, he had done NOTHING.  
a car honked in the distance but gamzee ignored it, he wiped the tears off of his face onto his sleeve, loosening the grip on his buzzing phone and allowing it to hit the cold pavement as he let out a shaky sigh.  
sniffling and wiping his face once more he heard a car quietly roll behind him, the sound of a door opening and shoes setting down on the ground as they edged closer.  
there was a large warm hand on his shoulder as the person behind him croutched down next to him, but he didnt want to look up, he didnt want to find comfort from him, he continued to look towards the ground before noticing this was not michael picking him up as a slightly high voice shakily said ''umm.. is everything, alright? you seem to be in a, a bad state, do you need help?''  
with that he raised his gaze to his side where he was met with a big bulky looking guy with the most brightest and soulfull mocha eyes he had ever laid eyes upon.

''..can you?''


	2. Chapter 2

''..can you?''  
A pained voice said, he didnt almost regocnize it as his own as it left his lips.

The stranger helped him up, pulling him close to his toned body and wrapping his arms around him protectively ''If you let me- I can try'' he said.  
Gamzee froze in the strangers arms before a broken sob escaped him and he relaxed into the strangers comforting hold, a hand rubbed his upper back soothingly as he wept onto the mans shoulder, the strong arms pushing him tightly against him, allowing warmth to seep into his cold body from as the stranger hugged him close.

 

He felt safe for once in his life, and he didnt even know the man who now comforted him in the dark parkinglot.  
they stood there for a long time before Gamzees sobbing turned into quiet hiccups of breath and occasional sniffling as his hands grasped against the strangers shirt tightly like a lifeline.  
'the strange gently ran his fingers thru his curly longer locks as he soothingly told him ''everything would be alright''s and 'there there''s.  
as Gamzee grew silent he raised his hand to wipe away last remnants of the tears on his face and took a hesitant step back, the strangers arm never leaving his back, slowly it slid to the small of his back as the man kept him close but allowed him so room to breathe.

 

''Do you have a place to stay where you would be safe?''

Gamzee felt his phone buzz again in his pocket, he shook his head as he cast his gaze to the ground with a pained expression.

 

''I can let you sleep at my place for the night, besides you dont seem to be dressed properly for this- um, weather, i'd hate to leave you here to catch a cold..'' the strangers voice held a concerned to ne to it as he spoke.

Gamzee thought about it, he really did, the offer seemed like heaven had sent this man to him, but knowing.. Michael... he would give hell to this man if he found out..

 

'But wasnt this the end?'

'Wasnt this the last straw?' 

'What if he find me?'

Will i die then?

'Whats he gonna do?'

'Whats gonna happen to... him?'

Gamzee feared the last question more than the others, would Michael attack this man, who just wanted to help him? He cant let others suffer for his actions.  
''i dont want any trouble comin to you, i have some motherfucker on my ass who would like it on a spike i think.. i'll manage if i get to the library, or to the restourant at the other end of the town, aint' the first time this fucker has ran off..'' he said quietly, sadness in his voice as he bit down what he really wanted to say, swallowing down the cries for help.

 

''I promise you it wouldnt be any trouble for me'' the stranger reassured as he turned them towards his car and gave a light push on Gamzees lower back to signal him to walk, his legs slowly obeying as they made their way towards his car ''I'm Tavros by the way, i run a vetenary clinic across the town- so i cant leave a little stray like you in the cold even if someone would come to bite my- uh.. ass for it'' he smiled as he opened the door for Gamzee.  
Gamzee hesitated for a bit as the stranger, now identified as Tavros, held the door open for him, the warmth inside the car seemed to beckon him to take his offer even more, he gave him a sideways glance before deciding.

 

''Fuck it, your place it is, but dont say i didnt warn you Tavbro'' he said as he ducked in and seated himself into the car.  
Tavros smiled and gave a chuckle at Gamzee ''Warning received, Buckle up it will be half an hour drive'' he said as he closed the passenger door to start making his way towards the drivers door.

 

Out of view Gamzee gave a faint smile as he felt the warmth seep into him, it truly was cold out, he hadnt realized just how cold before now.  
Maybe this was what he needed.


End file.
